


Salutations Noelle Silva

by Teleportation_Magic



Series: Kettleverse [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Nozel writes his baby sister a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teleportation_Magic/pseuds/Teleportation_Magic
Summary: The letter Nozel sent her.
Relationships: Noelle Silva & Nozel Silva
Series: Kettleverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785199
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Salutations Noelle Silva

The man you were required to escort was our father, Xandrian Silva. Your lack of recognition is understandable, as he has shown a demonstrable disinterest in engaging with the rest of the family. His recent revival of interest in both you and the rest of your siblings is predictable after the news of your performance during the elf attack, and you are free to engage with him however you’d like. There will be no reprisal from House Silva if you or your Captain refuse to accept any missions he gives out in the future, keeping in accordance with our own reaction to his last request.

Sincerely,

Nozel Silva,

Head of House Silva,

Captain of the Silver Eagles


End file.
